Singe
by Veinne
Summary: "Oh, err," Ron stuttered, holding the chart as far away from her as possible. "I'm trying to see if Uranus will look different if we apply direct pressure onto it," he said, nodding in a rather condescending manner.


**A/N: Was missing those fun Golden Trio moments from the book, so I wrote this. Disclaimer: I don't own HP or its amazing characters, blah blah trash. Read & Review, please.**

* * *

"Hermione, what did you write for question fourteen?" Ron asked, poking her on the shoulder with his wand. The three of them were lounging on a couch and doing homework that Saturday evening. It was raining outside, and sitting in the toasty common room by the fireplace was nice and comfortable.

"Uranus, the charts show that if the—"Hermione elaborated, pointing at one of the many astronomy charts scattered across their laps.

"Hermione, I asked for the answer, not a three-hour lecture," Ron said, jotting down the answer in an amused fashion.

Harry stared at the charts blankly, tuning off from their conversation as he noticed a bug crawling over the chart. He tried to singe the bug with his wand, but to no avail.

As the cheeky little beetle crawled off the charts and onto the couch unharmed, Harry noticed with panic that he had made four rather large singed holes in the charts. Hermione was going to kill him!

Before he had the chance to right his wrong with a simple "Reparo", however, Hermione shifted slightly to argue her point better facing Ron. The chart shifted onto one of the thick Astronomy books on her lap. Just as Harry was starting to panic, Seamus walked past and dropped into one of the armchairs next to them.

"Hey, Hermione, could I lend your Transfiguration essay?" he asked innocently, scribbling something on the parchment he had brought down with him with an eagle-feather quill.

"What if I haven't done it yet?" Hermione asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh please, Hermione," Seamus snorted, not looking up from the parchment. "McGonagall gave us that assignment yesterday."

"So?" Hermione asked, looking rather ruffled as she shifted to scrutinize him better.

"Hermione, I don't think you want to know the answer to that," Ron chuckled, taking up a chart and noticing four ridiculously large singe holes in them.

"Hey—" Ron said, but cut short as Harry started frantically waving at him to stop talking, making many slit-throat gestures. They had a silent frantic-hand-waving conversation as Hermione huffed at Seamus and dug through her sling-bag for the Transfiguration essay.

"Thanks, Hermione," Seamus said gratefully, comparing the two parchments. Hermione nodded her acknowledgement, only to notice Ron trying to squash an astronomy chart behind his back.

"What on earth are you doing to that poor chart, Ron?" she demanded, trying to snatch the chart from behind him.

"Oh, err," Ron stuttered, holding the chart as far away from her as possible. "I'm trying to see if Uranus will look different if we apply direct pressure onto it," he said, nodding in a rather condescending manner.

Harry face-palmed behind Hermione and cursed Ron and his worst excuses in the world, but Hermione seemed to think that Ron _was_ that idiotic, and turned back to her book, rolling her eyes.

"If you ever try that again, I'll personally cut off both your arms and stick them—" Hermione's far too violent threats were cut short as Ginny descended from the stairs and rapped Ron on the head with her knuckles hard.

"What on earth was that for?!" Ron asked, rubbing his head with a string of profanities. Ginny rolled her eyes and sank into one of the plush armchairs next to theirs.

"Parvati's complaining that she waited two hours in the library yesterday night waiting for you to show up so that you could complete your Potions essay," Ginny explained, glaring at Ron. She huffed as Ron's confused expression continued to remain. "She's your Potions partner, remember?"

"Merlin's pants!" Ron exclaimed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "She's going to murder me in my sleep!" he groaned, doubling over as though in real physical pain.

"And then she's going to burn my body in a fire in the middle of the night so as to hide her actions!" he continued dramatically, flailing his arms around wildly. "And feed my ashes to the Giant Squid—"

"Not if you go apologize to her and do your Potions essay _right now_," Ginny cut in skeptically. "She's in the Great Hall," she answered his unsaid question, filing her nails in an exaggerated bored manner.

As he bolted out of the common room hurriedly with his quill and parchment under his arm, she turned to face the remaining two of the Golden Trio. "Want to head to the kitchens for a late-night snack, Harry?" she asked brightly. "I missed dinner, didn't notice the time passing as I was doing homework in the library," she explained.

"Sure," he answered, eager to escape the evil clutches of Astronomy homework. He averted Hermione's stern glance and picked up his books, heading out of the portrait hole with his arm wrapped around Ginny.

Hermione sighed as she watched their backs, turning back to her homework. Don't get her wrong, she liked doing her homework and all, but she'd been doing this assignment for three hours in a row and it was getting hopelessly tedious.

Muttering to herself about idiotic irresponsible boys, she picked up the charts and books, deciding to turn in early—after all, she was exhausted. She was just about to trudge upstairs when something on one of the charts in her stack caught her eye.

She pulled the chart up to take a closer look at it. There were four gaping holes, freshly singed, on the charts. Jupiter had been singed off completely, and Uranus looked like a half-eaten Pacman. How remarkably odd. She shrugged, murmuring a quick "Reparo" and continued her journey up.

* * *

**A/N: Flames will be snorted at and extinguished. Don't forget to leave a review on your way out~**


End file.
